


Veneration

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil in bed together - Cecil is a goof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veneration

Carlos was slow in moving into bed, now naked of his clothes and his labcoat to lie back as Cecil had instructed him to not a few minutes before. Cecil followed after him, moving to straddle him and run his fingers over the scientist’s chest, grinning. 

"You are beautiful." He told Carlos in a mild, gentle tone, and then he leaned, pressing the first kiss to the very hollow of Carlos’ throat. Cecil was taller than Carlos, thinner and with more muscle on his form than Carlos’. 

Carlos gasped as Cecil traced a forked tongue down the length of his sternum, grasping at the sheets beneath him with quivering hands, and Cecil chuckled against his skin, covering the skin before him with quick, affectionate kisses, slowly making his way down lower.

"Cecil, Cecil, Cecil-" There was no real point to the way Carlos murmured the other man’s name, again and again under his breath, but Cecil made no complaint nor any comment, just continuing downwards, tracing his tongue over Carlos’ navel, where black hair traced dark skin, and Carlos let out a soft whimper of noise.

Cecil rubbed Carlos’ thighs with his clever, clever hands, dipping closer to lick the lowest of strikes over his cock, tasting the length of it and listening intently to the soft noises the action drew from Carlos’ throat. He lost his words and no longer spoke, merely letting out sound after sound, whimpers, moans, one noise that was truly more of a mewl than anything else as he arched for more.

"C-Cecil-" Carlos tried to talk, tried to ask that Cecil slow down or  _damn it_ , that he speed  _up_ , but Cecil just looked up at him with his grin and his wagging tongue and his Goddamn  _eyes_ , and Carlos let out a choked noise before he dropped his head to take Carlos’ cock into his mouth entirely, dropping his head down and taking Carlos to the root.

And then, because Cecil was Cecil, he pulled himself back, choking, and Carlos leaned forwards, alarmed. “No, I am- I am fine-” Cecil insisted in a strangled tone, grasping at Carlos’ wrists and pressing kisses to hands. “Just lie back down and I will- I will try again-“

"You don’t need to try again, just-"

"I want to  _show off_ , Carlos, I assure you, I can  _do_  this, you’re just a little thicker than I’m used to, now, lie back down, if you please.” Carlos did, reluctantly, and Cecil wasted no time now, dipping and swirling his tongue rapidly over the head of the other’s cock before slowly taking his cock again, incrementally, dipping down and then drawing back, until he’d taken Carlos entirely once again, and then he swallowed hard around him, and Carlos let out a loud, ragged sound.

It barely took him any time at all to come, and he was left gasping as Cecil drew back, licking his lips and grinning up at him. “My turn.” Carlos managed to whisper, and then he pulled Cecil up before flipping them over, and he was eager to bow his head.

With the help of a bottle of lube and Carlos’ clever tongue, he had Cecil screaming within minutes.


End file.
